


waiting

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou has been wanting Mizuki for so long. As it turns out, Mizuki has been waiting a long time as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo so this is a fic i did for rarepair week saturday (other characters - ryuuuuuhouuuuu)  
> its, kinda a little fluffy I guess? still a pwp but definitely not my typical fare of rough sex. the ending is abrupt as fuck and i didn’t proofread or anything because I just wanted it done and out of my face ahahhahaha so enjoy  
> dedicated to klari19 because 1) she’s also infected with the ryuuthirst 2) she keeps me motivated with her constant encouragement and her excitement to read the trash I write :3

Mizuki should have known something was up.  
Ryuuhou came into Black Needle and, for the first time in as long as Mizuki had known him, he was wearing “normal” clothes; a black tank top that clung perfectly to his slim torso, and what were possibly the tightest pair of black skinny jeans Mizuki had ever seen a man wear, perfectly showcasing his narrow hips, slender, slightly bowed legs, a surprisingly round and perky derrière, and a bulge that briefly made Mizuki reconsider his disbelief in God. The dark clothing offset his pale skin beautifully, and all he did was look up at Mizuki with those familiar fox-like eyes with a smile before he clicked the lock on the door behind him, walked over to the bar and grabbed Mizuki by the front of his shirt, pulling him to stand and roughly taking his mouth. Mizuki immediately returned the kiss, lifting his hands to grasp Ryuuhou’s shoulders and Ryuuhou shifted his hands to cup the back of Mizuki’s head, grasping his hair gently and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mizuki felt Ryuuhou grinding against his hip and immediately knew where this was going, so he started walking them back towards the hallway and door to his flat.  
Once inside he shoved Ryuuhou against the door, breaking the kiss and bending his head slightly to roughly kiss down Ryuuhou’s neck. He drank in the soft, heavenly sighs leaving Ryuuhou’s mouth, and the gentle way his hands continued to stroke Mizuki’s hair. Ryuuhou gently pushed Mizuki to guide them towards his bedroom, shoving him down on the bed and pinning his body down with his own as he claimed his mouth again. Mizuki let Ryuuhou’s tongue explore every inch of his mouth while he pawed at his tank top, forcing him to break the kiss when he pulled it up and off. Ryuuhou quickly pulled off Mizuki’s t-shirt before learning down and kissing him again, slipping his arms under Mizuki’s shoulders to pull him close. Mizuki groaned when Ryuuhou pressed his thigh between his legs, gently grinding against Mizuki’s crotch through their pants.   
“I’ve…wanted this…for so…long, Mizuki…” he breathed between kisses, panting softly and working open Mizuki’s jeans with one hand, then shoving his hand inside to rub his erection through his undies.   
“You’re so hard, Mizuki…how long have you been waiting?” he asked after breaking the kiss, pressing his forehead to Mizuki’s and gazing down into half-lidded green eyes.   
“A…a long time, Ryuuhou…” he replied, his hands now wandering up to Ryuuhou’s back, stroking the soft skin but hesitating to move downwards. As if sensing his hesitancy, Ryuuhou pulled away from him, moving down the bed to remove Mizuki’s pants and underwear, then quickly removing his own before rifling around in Mizuki’s bedside drawer. He found the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount in his hand, then rubbed it over Mizuki’s cock, taking him in a tight fist and stroking him slowly. Mizuki gasped softly and thrust up into Ryuuhou’s hand before it was abruptly taken away. Ryuuhou grabbed Mizuki’s hand and poured some lube into his palm.   
“Keep touching yourself for me.” he requested, and Mizuki immediately complied, taking himself in a firm grip and stroking as Ryuuhou bent his knees up and spread his legs. He pressed a slick finger against Mizuki’s entrance, pressing inside despite the catch in Mizuki’s breathing.  
“Ryuu…I can take more than that…” Mizuki breathed, looking down his stomach at Ryuuhou while he lazily stroked himself. Ryuuhou met his gaze and smiled at him, pressing his thigh further to the side with one hand and pressing 2 more fingers inside of Mizuki. Mizuki whined and arched his back, tightening up as Ryuuhou curled his long fingers upwards and began to fuck him with them, rubbing over his prostate with every stroke. Mizuki felt his stomach tighten and his thighs begin to quiver and he tried to hold off, but quickly gave in and came hard over his own hand and stomach. Ryuuhou laughed lightly, continuing to fuck Mizuki through his orgasm.   
“I–I’m sorry, Ryuuhou, I just–” Mizuki began to stammer out before Ryuuhou shh'ed him.  
“Mizuki, it’s fine. I’ll make you come again, trust me.” he said with a wink that sent shivers up Mizuki’s spine. With that he pulled his fingers out of Mizuki’s body and poured more lubricant on his hand, slicking it over his cock while he positioned himself between Mizuki’s spread legs. Leaning over him with his arms on either side of Mizuki’s head, he pressed against Mizuki’s entrance without actually entering, drawing a whimper from the man below him.   
“I’m going to make you come again, and again, Mizu…” he whispered before entering Mizuki in one powerful thrust. Mizuki groaned at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Ryuuhou, pulling him flush against his own body as he began to move in and out with slow strokes. Ryuuhou breathed hotly into Mizuki’s ear, carding his fingers through his hair and tugging gently, drawing pleasured whimpers from the man beneath him.   
Mizuki still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  
Ryuuhou moved to hook an arm under Mizuki’s knee, pulling his leg up to his chest as he began to lick and suck his way down Mizuki’s neck and chest, taking each hardened nipple into his mouth in turn and biting gently.   
“I never asked you to stop touching yourself..” Ryuuhou murmured into the tanned skin.   
Mizuki whimpered softly at the request and how just the words seemed to set his body on fire before taking himself in hand once again. He kept his touches gentle this time, trying not to come again so soon, but the way Ryuuhou’s thrusting was picking up pace and the sound of him moaning softly was making him lose his will to try. Ryuuhou lifted his head and grinned down at Mizuki as though sensing his fading resolve, then lifted Mizuki’s other leg to his chest and began to pound into him, fast and hard. Mizuki cried out loudly, not bothering trying to last anymore as Ryuuhou slammed into his prostate over and over, drawing out near-pained whimpers and making his entire body quiver in anticipation.   
“Show me how much you like me, Mizuki…I want to see your beautiful face when you come for me…” Ryuuhou moaned out, pressing Mizuki’s knees up to his shoulders and thrusting into him as forcefully as he could. His words sent Mizuki over the edge, jerking himself quickly and crying out as he came again, adding to the cum already beginning to dry on his stomach. Ryuuhou groaned as he felt Mizuki’s body clench around him, making him impossibly tight and almost bringing Ryuuhou to completion as well. When he finally felt Mizuki go limp underneath him, he pulled out and rolled Mizuki onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and entering him again. Mizuki whimpered helplessly at the feeling of the new angle, allowing Ryuuhou’s cock to effortlessly hit directly into his oversensitive prostate.   
“Mizu…I’m going to–ah–come soon…think you can come with me? Just one more time?” Ryuuhou asked in that heavenly-soft voice, and Mizuki nodded into the bed, rocking his body back to meet Ryuuhou’s thrusts. Mizuki reached down to touch himself again, beside himself at the fact that he hadn’t gone soft after either of his orgasms. He let the sound of Ryuuhou’s heavy breathing and the feeling of fingernails digging into his hips wash over him, his mouth opened and drooling onto the bedsheets, lost in the feeling of being fucked by the man he admired so much and had wanted for so long. Ryuuhou pressed one hand into the small of Mizuki’s back, pushing gently to angle his hips further up, then moved the hand up to grasp Mizuki’s shoulder. His other hand reached beneath Mizuki and pulled his hand away from his cock, wrapping his own hand around Mizuki instead.  
“Mizuki, you feel so–hnn, so good, you feel so perfect around my cock…do you like the way I fuck you? Do I make you feel good?” Ryuuhou asked quietly, stroking Mizuki in a tight fist, and Mizuki groaned out a weak “Mm-hm” as his only response, trembling at the words bringing him right up to the edge.   
“Nnhhh, Mizu, I’m so close, I’m going to fill you with so much cum your stomach will hurt…but you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being filled up by me?” This time all Mizuki could do was try to push back harder into Ryuuhou, as the hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter and tighter and the hand around his cock stroked him faster and faster.   
“Mi–Mizuki, come for me, please…” Ryuuhou groaned out, and Mizuki’s body immediately obeyed, somehow managing to come again, semen coating Ryuuhou’s hand and the bed underneath them. Ryuuhou let the convulsing of Mizuki’s body bring him to climax, whimpering quietly and pressing as deep as possible into him while the waves of his own orgasm crashed through his body. He panted heavily as he finally pulled out of Mizuki, cum already beginning to drip out of his hole as his legs finally gave out and collapsed down on the bed. Ryuuhou managed to turn a bit and lay down beside Mizuki, immediately taking the hand closest to him and twining their fingers together.   
“Mizu…you’re wonderful. So beautiful. I’d like to do this more, if its okay with you.” Ryuuhou barely managed to breathe out. Mizuki gazed at him through mostly-closed eyes for a moment, smiling softly as he nodded his head, then moving closer to Ryuuhou to press his face to his shoulder, promptly falling into the deepest sleep he’d had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
